Imaginary Lover
by Karen Kasumi
Summary: Kikyo has managed to ensnare Inuyasha in a malicious trap. Can Kagome save him before time runs out? Inuyasha X Kagome, Miroku X Sano (but just a wee bit)
1. Default Chapter

Imaginary Lover

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of his lil' friends (and enemies) belong to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: My first shot at a fan fiction, so make sure to review so that I know if I should write more!

Prologue: From Kikyo's perspective

I had to get out.

I just couldn't stand being near someone so hateful, so vindictive.

How could he?

How _could _he?

I _trusted _him, and this is how he repays me.

I trusted him.

I _loved _him.

I can still...I can still feel that sharp pain...I can still feel the blood trickling down my fingers...and I can hear the pitter patter as it dripped to the ground.

It's like I'm still there...

But I can only remember those things now. I don't...feel things anymore. I don't feel...anything. I used to be so warm, but now...

...but now...now I'm so cold...

...always so cold...

I don't belong here...

...but then..._she _doesn't belong here, either...

...does she?


	2. Is It Raining With You

Chapter One: Is It Raining With You?

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me.

A/N: I apologize ahead of time for Kaede's dialogue in this, for you see, I have no mastery whatsoever of Olde English, so it probably won't sound much like her. ;;

It was raining outside of the Higurashi residence. Kagome had no desire whatsoever to go outside when it was this wet, but like most girls, she had to go to school.

When she wasn't fighting demons in the Warring States Era.

She was sure she would fail at least half of her classes, if not more, from her constant trips to the Futile Era. She had missed most of her tests and she knew she would never get into high school at this rate.

"Kagome, don't forget your umbrella!" her mother called after her as she climbed onto her pink bicycle.

"Thanks mom!" she exclaimed, taking the creamy orange colored umbrella from her mother. "I don't know what I'd do without you!" she said as she carefully balanced the opened umbrella atop her head and swiftly peddled off towards her school.

She knew that _he_ would be there.

_Hojo._

_Hojo's a nice guy, _she thought,_ but honestly, he's dumb as a post._

Her friends would be there, too. They were the ones that were always pressuring her to go out with him.

Kagome sighed, and on an impulse, turned around to the shrine.

Maybe it was an impulse, or maybe she just didn't want to have to face the pressures of day-to-day life. School, guys, peer pressure, she could do without it all.

She snuck back, careful not to attract the attention of her grandfather who was sweeping on the other side of the property.

She stared down into the empty darkness of the Bone Eater's Well.

_I wonder if it's raining with him, too..._

"Okay," she said, almost too loudly. She checked behind her shoulder to make sure that her grandfather was happily sweeping.

He would have normally been happy to make up an illness for her, but her mother insisted she go today. Tests and such.

_Good, _she thought, _he didn't hear me._

She carefully dropped to the bottom of the well. A purple-pink mist engulfed her as she was transported to the Warring States Era.

She climbed out of the well a few seconds later, brushed some dirt off of her school uniform, and prayed her clothes would dry from the rain quickly. She looked somewhat tragic, just standing there, shivering from the rain, cold, wet, and alone. She looked like someone straight from a tragic romance novel who had been waiting for her love in the rain, just waiting for the one she loved to come back for her.

But she wasn't. She was just a girl who had walked through the rain to get to an old well. Nothing more, nothing less.

She sneezed. "Oh, great...I'm getting a cold..." she said, upset. She topped off this sentence with another quiet sneeze.

Kagome looked around for a moment. "Uh-oh...I think I left my stuff at home..." she had. She left her backpack back in her own time. "Oh, well," she was too tired to bother to go back. She hopped onto her bike and sped off towards Kaede's village.

_Maybe Kaede will have some dry clothes I can change into..._


End file.
